warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo
Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo is a 2010 direct-to-DVD animated comedy horror mystery fantasy film, and the fourteenth entry in a series of direct-to-video animated films based upon the Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. The film is directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It was produced in 2009 by Warner Bros. Animation and it was released on February 16, 2010. It made its television debut on July 10, 2010 on Cartoon Network The movie performed well on iTunes, reaching the Top 10 on the Kids & Family movie charts and the Top 40 on the iTunes movie charts. The DVD sold 61,341 units in its first week and as of January 2013, it has sold approximately 433,000 units. This is also the first Scooby-Doo animated movie that featured Matthew Lillard voicing Shaggy Rogers. The animation is now in a different format, with a darker, more realistic look similar to Zombie Island, Witch's Ghost, and the characters are now in their original outfits and designs from the classic original Where Are You! series. Plot After wrapping up their latest mystery, Velma gets a call from her mother asking that she check on her younger sister Madelyn, who attends a college for magicians. The gang head off to the Whirlen Merlin Magic Academy, located in an old Irish castle, though getting there proves challenging due to the new GPS Fred got for the Mystery Machine giving bad directions. Once they reach the castle they meet the owner, Whirlen Merlin, along with his brother Marlen, who acts as cook and butler, and Crystal, Whirlen's former stage assistant. Fred is promptly smitten, much to Daphne's irritation. The gang learns that a giant griffin has been scaring away the students and staff. After dinner, Velma, Daphne, and Fred are talking in the hall, when Daphne comments on his attraction to Crystal. Fred explains that she is so graceful, then he and Velma make fun of Daphne's klutziness. Later that evening, Madelyn, who has had a crush on Shaggy for years, takes him on a romantic walk to in the gardens and show him an ancient sun-dial. Madelyn explains that the gryphon was meant to protect the school, but then the gryphon chases them from the garden. A student takes a picture of the gryphon, which appears on the morning newspaper. The rest of the students leave, so the gang starts taking classes themselves. Meanwhile, Calvin Curdles, a powerful vegetable/variety meats ice-cream guru, continually offers to buy Whirlen's castle from him. The gang promises to investigate to see if Curdles is behind the Gryphon, so he tells the academy's groundskeeper Amos to call if he hears anything new. Velma finds Daphne practicing ballet so she can be more graceful and capture Fred's attention. The two then stumble on a secret passageway leading to the attic of the school, where they discover (through an old scrapbook) that Alma Rumblebuns, the school's head maid, used to date Calvin Curdles. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby discover the special effects room of the castle, where they are discovered by Ms. Rumblebuns and knock over some chemicals, creating a fog. The room is revealed as Marlen's private laboratory, where he creates holograms and puppets for Whirlen's shows. Madelyn then finds a book about the ancient staff of O'Flannery, the original owner of the castle, which is said to control the gryphon. Even though Amos warns them that the Island where the staff rests is haunted by a Banshee, the gang go to get the staff. They travel to O'Flannery's crypt and recover the staff, but are chased away by the Banshee and narrowly escape. Afterwards, Shaggy and Madelyn sit down and talk, and Shaggy discovers that he likes Madelyn just as much. But afterwards, the gryphon quickly appears and chases them again. As the gang runs to the castle, Shaggy and Madelyn bump into Amos and misplace the staff with Amos' pitchfork. When Madelyn runs outside to recover the staff, she is kidnapped by the gryphon and taken to its Roost, an ancient, derelict, dilapidated tower. Meanwhile, the gang finds out that Amos has been secretly working for Calvin Curdles to try to get Whirlen to sell the castle. Amos calls Curdles to the castle while the gang goes to rescue Madelyn, and Calvin tries to convince Whirlen to sign over the castle. Whirlen almost does but the gang suggests that they wait before the deal is signed, still believing that Curdles is behind the entire thing. They get into the tower with the staff, but they are separated in the process when the gryphon attacks. Shaggy and Scooby are left alone while the others get help, and Shaggy discovers the staff is a key to the roost where they rescue Madelyn. But their reunion is quickly cut short again when the gryphon attacks but they are able to escape. Shaggy also throws the staff at the gryphon during the process, causing it to go out of control. Everybody else rushes outside including Curdles. The gryphon crashes to the ground, where they discover that it is actually a giant puppet, controlled from a blimp hidden by a fog machine run by Whirlen's brother Marlin. He had discovered that Lord O'Flannery had mechanical devices imitating a gryphon's beak and talons hidden in the Gryphon's Roost, hoping it would make everyone think a real gryphon lived there. Marlon fixed them, and used the devices to scare trespassers away. He was also behind the banshee, which was only a hologram. Tired of doing all the real work but getting none of the credit, Marlen decided to use his puppets and illusions to become a famous magician himself, but he needed money to start and the only way was to get Whirlen to sell the castle. So Marlin had his gryphon puppet scare everyone away. He apologizes for trying to make Whirlen fail, knowing how much the school meant to him, not wanting to take away his dream. Whirlen forgives Marlin, and all is well. Velma reveals that Amos found Marlin rebuilding the Gryphon and told Curdles about it. Curdles reveals he wanted to buy the castle to win back Alma's heart after having left her years before to make something of himself instead of remaining 'a mere sherbet jockey.' He instead got distracted by the money from his vegetable and meat ice cream cones. He decided to buy her the castle that she had loved for years in hopes that she might love him again. Alma accepts him back and they become a couple again. The Merlin brothers decide to make Madelyn their apprentice and soon after Calvin Curdles sponsors the reopening of the Merlin Brothers' Academy of Magic, where Madelyn performs with Daphne acting as her assistant. In one of the tricks she appears in the seat next to Fred and gently teases him, causing Fred to see her in an all new light. Scooby 'tames' a lion; which is actually the real Scooby controlling a puppet Scooby, which tames the lion. In the post-credit scene the Mystery Machine's GPS tell the audience the that the movie is over and to leave. Cast * Frank Welker as Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Danica McKellar as Madelyn Dinkley * James Patrick Stuart as Whirlen Merlin * Brian Posehn as Marlon Whirlen * Diane Delano as Alma Rumblebuns * Jeffrey Tambor as Calvin Curdles * Crystal Scales as Crystal * John DiMaggio as Amos * Dave Attell as G.P.S. * Olivia Hack as Treena * Dee Bradley Baker as Sherman Soundtrack An EP soundtrack was released exclusively to iTunes Stores in the US on September 14, 2010.https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/scooby-doo!-abracadabra-doo/id385204809 #"Scooby Abracadabra-Doo" - 2:11 #"Magic" - 2:06 #"Tomorrow" - 2:13 References External links * Category:Films Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:2010 films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Premiere films Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Home Video Category:Television films Category:Television specials Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about animals Category:American films Category:Comedy films Category:Mystery films Category:Horror films Category:Terror films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Family films Category:Films based on television series